


Siblings Scavenger Hunt

by RoughGem



Series: Ouma Family AU [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: It's the near start of new semester at Hope's Peak, and Kokichi announced that three relatives of his are coming. So, he gathered a few students help him get his siblings. What are they like? And will the academy survive with two more Oumas and a close cousin?Part 1 of a series of one-shotsI have a section for you guys to comment headcanons for me to put on. Check it out, it's the other one with bios for the siblings.Comments and reviews are much appreciated :)





	Siblings Scavenger Hunt

Story one: Introductions, sibling scavenger hunt 

“Momota-chan, Saihara-kun!” Kokichi called from down the hall as the last class emptied out, it was around two in the afternoon and it was an early day since their last class was cancelled.

The one known as Shuichi Saihara is the only one Ouma called “-kun” or most of the time “beloved” the liar smiled at them as he walked forward 

“I have a request for all of you” Kokichi smiled as the ones who left the class were Shuichi, Kaito, Maki, Kiibo, Tenko, and Himiko 

“Can't you ask Kirumi then?” Maki asked annoyed, their rivalry settled after a few months and now their more on terms of rivals or fighting siblings 

“No, I wanted you guys to help me go collect my siblings?” Kokichi said 

“Siblings? What siblings?” Kaito asked 

“My sister, brother, and cousin are all in town. I offered that we take them here. They just got accepted to the academy” Kokichi said 

“How is that possible? All of them have talents?” Making asked sceptically

“Yep, that's not a lie. I learn from the best, and you get to meet him today. Follow me” Kokichi bounced off as Saihara and the others followed reluctantly   
##*##*

Skate park

It was an odd first destination. Many teenagers and kids were either on their phones, filming friends, or doing tricks. One girl stood out in Kokichi's eyes. She had the same purplish colored hair as Kokichi tied in a ponytail. She wore a blue exercise shirt with matching dark blue exercise shorts, her helmet was a rich violet and she had a pair of black and purple rollerblades on, she was currently doing tricks such as going down the railing and edging the rim of the skate bowls 

“Koi-chan!” Kokichi shouted as the girl stopped, quickly she speed up to them and glopped Kokichi into a massive hug, causing the two to fall over. They now noticed that the girl was almost the exact the same height as Kokichi only taller by a few centimeters 

“Hello Kichi-chan” Koi smiled which earned a puffy named Kokichi 

“Stop calling me that” Kokichi whined 

“Nope, I am your older sister” Koi smiled 

“Your not my older sister! We are twins!” Kokichi said annoyed the rest of the gang was in a little shock from Koi's action. Now they had no idea what they were seeing. The self proclaimed, evil leader of ten thousand members was acting like a kid as he was being teased by his 'older’ sister 

“I was born exactly two minutes and thirty seconds before you Kichi-chan. So that makes me older” Koi said 

“Ahem, care to introduce us?” Kiibo asked as he broke the staring contest the two were having 

“Whoopsies, everyone this is my twin sister Koi, Koi-chan, theses are my classmates from Hope's Peak, pssh, Momota-chan is a bit of an idiot” Kokichi emphasized the 'twin’ and whispered the last one, although rather loudly 

“I heard that!” Kaito shouted 

“Of course you did. You are an idiot” Koi said as she skated toward them 

“Thanks for taking care of little bro for me. I'm looking forward to our school year together~” Koi sang as she skated by them 

“Who's next?” Koi asked 

“I was thinking Torikku-nii” Kokichi said 

“Alright, he's at his apartment just downtown. C’mon” Koi shouted as she was already a good few feets ahead of them  
########  
Gemini Apartments 

The place seemed to be abandoned. It was old and cobwebs littered the floor and ceiling 

“Why would your elder brother be living here?” Kaito asked, teeth chattering 

“Oh, he doesn't live here. He lives a few blocks down the street. This is his base of operations” Koi explained as Kokichi smiled as he followed behind her. Maki was on high alert and Kaito was trying to act braving by offing his comfort to Shuichi, who really didn't find the situation that scary

“Heh” Kaito jumped lightly as they heard a small laugh echo through the building and the small sounds of footsteps echo from the pipes above 

“Where is he? Are you sure he isn't in his actual apartment?” Kaito asked 

“Don't be such a scaredy cat. There nothing here” Koi said lightly, both her and Kokichi smiled to themselves. Only to hear a voice call from above them 

“Quit shovin’” a voice that sounded like Miu was heard from above 

“Sorry, but I want to see” another voice, belonging to Rantaro echoed out 

“Amami! Iruma! Come out!” Maki called, it was definitely their voices she heard. Before Kaito knew it, he was staring into a pair of bright yellow and green eyes 

“BOO!” 

“GWAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Kaito screamed as he fainted and fell down. The newcomer had a style similar to Kokichi, but with a black color scheme. He was laughing as he hung upside-down with his legs hooked over the pipes like a monkey 

“Oh, man! Did you see the look on his face?!” The newcomer laughed as both Koi and Kokichi laughed their butts off

“I take it your Torikku?” Saihara asked 

“One and only, did I scare ya?” The boy asked 

“Yes, why are Miu and Rantaro here?” Saihara asked 

“Who said they're here?” Mius voice rang out again as they turned to find the talker, only to look at Torikku again smiling. His voice became deeper as he spoke in a familiar tone

“Sound familiar?” Torikku asked his voice sounded just like Rantaro 

“Whoa…. I didn't even know you could do that” Kokichi said as Torikku chuckled 

“How does this sound? Heh, degenerate?” Torikku warped his voice to sound just like Tenko 

“Don't mimic Tenko you degenerate!” Tenko shouted pointing a finger at him 

“Then what about. Nyehh, this?” His voice became lazy and sounded like Himiko 

“Nyehh?! What kind of magic is that?” Himiko asked, suddenly very curious

“That's a secret. Also it's not magic, it's actually one the things that got me my ultimate title” Torikku said smiling 

“And what is that?” Saihara asked as Torikku changed his voice again to sound like Saihara 

“Ultimate Trickster. I'm the one who can act behind closed doors. Physical infiltration is the Ultimate Imposter's field. I can sound just like anyone, over a phone or anything that keeps themselves from seeing me” Torikku said smiling 

“Glad to hear that you've been taking care of my baby brother” Torikku smiled as Kokichi huffed again 

“Stop calling me a baby brother, I'm not a baby!” Kokichi whined as his two siblings chuckled 

“You are still the youngest of the bunch. Don't forget that you have the most unique talent out of the four of us” Torikku said 

“Oh right, you said there's a cousin here?” Saihara asked 

“Yep, he's probably at the library” Torikku said as he suddenly pulled out a water balloon 

“What are you doing?” Maki asked as she eyed the water filled ball 

“Waking up your boyfriend” Torikku said bluntly, this caused Maki to blush and freeze as Torikku splashed Kaito with the balloon and he woke up with a start 

“Argh! What happened?! I was attacked by a ghost” Kaito babbled 

“No you were not. I just got you good” Torikku said smiling his heterochromatic eyes shining brightly 

“Who are you?” Kaito asked 

“Names Torikku, ultimate trickster, I'm Kokichi's older brother” Torikku said 

“What happened?” Kaito asked 

“He really is an idiot” Torikku sighed as Koi chuckled 

Later…..

After explaining everything to Kaito once again. He nearly passed out when Torikku used his voice change ability again. The gang where now heading to the library to find their remaining relative. 

“How do you do your voice change? I don't see any device or anything on you” Saihara said 

“Heh, voice change is what got me my title. It's a rare born ability. I'm able to control how the air flows and my vocal chords contract allowing me to change my tone of voice in an instant. All I need is to hear their voice to know what it sounds like” Torikku explained as Kokichi groaned 

“You're giving them too much information bro” Kokichi sighed

“Calm down. Besides, one part of my explanation was false. Just what part? As a side note, I learned about Iruma and Rantaro because he's a good friend of mine actually. We aren't exactly the closest but we are friends. I just happen to hear Iruma when she was in the room with him” Torikku said 

“Interesting, what is your cousin like? Is he just as bad as you three?” Maki asked 

“Actually, I'm being honest here. Kuro is almost the exact opposite of us. He lives a “don't ask, don't tell” kinda life. He is quiet and very rarely causes mayhem. To be honest, he's kinda like you” Torikku said looking at her 

“Interesting” Maki said, the group stopped to see a short white haired kid in a black hoodie walked toward the park after leaving the library with a few books 

“Hey Kaito, I have an offer for you” Torikku said 

“What…..” Kaito drawled on suspicious, this make Kokichi smile a little. The idiot finally is taking some sort of precaution 

“If you can manage to scoop Kuro, the white haired kid in the black hoodie, into a hug. I will give you five hundred dollars” Torikku said 

“That's a lie right?” Kaito asked 

“Nope, not this time. Jump Kuro and I will give you five” Torikku said smugly 

“Alright, I'll take it” Kaito ran away from the group toward Kuro, he snuck around the trees and behind a bush until he was right behind the white haired boy. He got his arms ready, and tried it grab him. Only to get tripped and hit to the side. He looked up to see a narrow wooden staff pointed at his face. The kid had reflexes and a scary glare that could rival Maki 

“Who are you and what are you trying to do?” Kuro asked 

“Kuro-nii! Calm down, Torikku sent him to see if he would try and jump you” Koi said as they ran over before the boy attempted to beat Kaito to a pulp 

“Another five hundred dollar trick? That never gets old for you huh?” Kuro asked as he pulled his staff away and folded it so it rested on his back 

“Nope! I got you again Momota!” Torikku laughed 

“Everyone, meet my cousin Kuro, Kuro, these are your soon-to-be classmates by the end of the day” Kokichi said 

“Pleasure. I'm Kuro Keisan, the ultimate bo staff master" Kuro said as he did a small bow 

“He's the most tolerable of you three degenerates” Tenko scoffed 

“Ah, your Tenko Chabashira, the ultimate aikido master. I wish we could spar some time” Kuro said politely 

“It'll be a pleasure! Nothing can get past Neo-Aikido” Tenko said proudly as Kuro smiled lightly 

“How did you acquire your title?” Saihara asked 

“He got it when he beat up a gang member in a restaurant using a pair of chopsticks! That was four years ago! He was twelve when he beat a dude practically triple his size with a pair of chopsticks!” Koi exclaimed as Kuro shook his head 

“It wasn't like that Koi, remember, it was group of teen delinquents who were trying to rob the place. They were only about half a foot taller than me” Kuro sighed 

“That makes it more impressive! A three on one fight. And you won!” Kokichi exclaimed this time 

“Sorry if they have given you trouble” Kuro smiled 

“Hey!” The twins glared at him playfully

“No, it's fine. No trouble” Saihara said, Kuro looked at him for a few seconds before speaking again 

“Are you related to Kakusu Mitsuketa?” Kuro asked 

“Yes, he's my cousin in Kyoto” Saihara said 

“I'm friends with him. He helped me find some good dojos to practice during my stay in Kyoto. He told me look out for you, said your still a kid” Kuro chuckled 

“Yeah, he's only two years older than me though” Saihara sighed

“How on earth were you able to tell that Shuichi was related to Mitsuketa?” Kaito asked 

“It's an inheritance, everyone in the family always had slightly enchanted observation skills. They build as we build them. Some are better at spotting details. While others can recreate things with precise accuracy” Kuro said 

“To be completely honest, I was surprised that none of us had a detective talent like you Sai-kun” Koi said with a smile 

“Really? Your family and beings are interesting, your talents also mean a lot. It's interesting how each of you have a talent like that” Saihara said 

“It's also interesting on both Kokichi's and Torikku's abilities. The talents are also interesting, a Trickster and a Supreme Leader” Maki said

“Yep, I can't wait to attend class with you guys. It's going to be interesting” Torikku said 

“Let's go to the campus!” Kokichi announced, it was a surprise to see Kokichi act this way. Then again, it's probably he hasn't seen his family in a while. 

Later……

Saihara sat down at his desk in the dorm. He was tired out, other than just giving a tour to Ouma's three relatives, the gang also had to deal with Koi and Torikku's shenanigans. Torikku is worse than Kokichi in the pranks, he's not sure if they can handle the three. Saihara's phone rang and he saw a number he hasn't heard in a while 

“Hello?” 

“Hey kid! How are you? Just heard that Kuro is there” the voice of Kakusu rang from the other side, his voice was ever so slightly deeper than Saihara's. 

“Everything is fine. Momota nearly got beat up by Kuro” Saihara said 

“Because of Torikku? Kuro told me about him” Kakusu said 

“Yeah.. how are you doing? I haven't heard from you in while” Saihara said 

“Everything is fine… the cases on my end are pretty boring. How about you? Did the ultimate title get you any interesting cases?” Kakusu asked, he was a detective like Saihara. He mentored Saihara when his uncle wasn't around and even took him on a few different cases. You could say that it's thanks to both Kakusu and his uncle that Saihara discovered his talent. 

“No, no cases yet. It's just been school” Saihara said 

“Oh well. Just wanted to check on you, tell Kuro I said hi. Talk to you later Shuichi” Kakusu said as he hung up 

“Yeah” Saihara mumbled as he placed down his phone. Things are going to get interesting for Hope's Peak Academy.   
##########  
Talent discoveries 

Torikku: discovered his when he first started to change his voice. He was able to practice enough that he can also mimic other people's handwriting and signature. The original title he got was Ultimate Mimic, but since he had such a mischievous nature and used his skill for mostly pranks, he was relabeled as the Trickster. Since he uses his skill to trick everyone

Koi: earned her title when she found her love for sports and mastered practically all forms of boarding and skating. She won several rollerblade races in a row and even won some championships in snowboarding, surfing, and skateboarding. Thus earning her title as Ultimate Skater

Kuro: as Koi explained, Kuro earned his title by beating up a group of delinquents in a restaurant with a pair of chopsticks. Kuro had been training before to help protect his family in case of an emergency. After he earned his title, his training became a little more rigorous and now he is an expert in both the bo staff, any sort of staff such as a bat or pipe, and chopsticks. He always carries a pair of special metal chopsticks since he earned the title as Ultimate Bo Staff Master.   
########

Kakusu Mitsuketa uses Saihara's original beta design. He is still a work in progress character, but if you guys have suggestions then let me know and I can add to his bio

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please review and comment on what you think and tell me headcanons for either Kokichi or Shuichi, or both
> 
> Let me know and tell me what you think of the story
> 
> See ya next time :)


End file.
